Usuario:Chichi :3
' Bienvenido a mi Perfil' 'Saludo' Holiwas (No copies mi saludo o Jeff The Killer ira Porti,seras trolleado por Yaoming y Chuck Norris Te Golpeara 1000 veces,capichi)Recuerda,no edites mi perfil sin Permiso ;) 'Sobre Mi' Hola,Me llamo Isidora.Vivo en Santiago,Chile.Amo ver Cartoon Network,Nickelodeon,Disney Chanel,disney XD,etc...En fin,si quieres ser mi amigo,mandame un mensaje y lo contestare tarde,pero,mas tarde que nunca (yaoming) 'Mis amigos:' Wiki: *'Usuario:Lethen ' *'Usuario:Danychan.lml' *'Usuario:PFxF4ever3112' *'Usuario:Fionna21' *'Usuario:Marceline Marcy' *'Usuario:Red Thunder Ranger' *Usuario:KariiLoveHDA(Prima) *'Usuario:Marcos13Castillo' *'Usuario:Mateox159' *'Usuario:Marceline 29' Vida diaria: *'Javiera Machuca' *'Constanza Figueroa' *'Antonia Ponce' *'Antonia Cavieres.' *'Otros Mas...' Si quieres ser mi amigo o amiga dejame un mensaje en mi Discusion. 'Mis enemigos:' Wiki: *'Ninguno' Vida diaria: *'Jose(El niño de alado de mi casa)' *'Jose Miguel(Escuela)(A veces)' *'Moira Ruiz(Escuela)(A veces)' 'Canales:' *'Cartoon Network' *'Nickelodeon' *'Tooncast' *'Disney Chanel' *'Disney XD' 'Mis cosas:' Color Favorito:Todos. Comida Favorita:Sushi. Animal Favorito:Todos Cantante Favorito:Avril Lavigne Banda Favorita:Big Time Rush Personaje Favorita:Marceline. 'Cosas mias en la Wiki' *'A veces me ausento en el Wiki pero igual aparesco' *'A veces no me conecto en el Chat porque se me olvida o no estoy presente en la Wiki' 'Mis Artistas:' *'Big Time Rush' *'Miranda Cosgrove' *'Avril Lavigne' *'Drake Bell' *'Victoria Justice' *'Mitchell Musso' *'Ross Lynch' *'R5' *'Lady Gaga' *'Bella Thorne' *'Zendaya Coleman' *'Nicky Minaj' *'The Beatles' *'Feeling Every Sunset' *'P!nck' *'Jonas Brothers' 'Mis Canciones ' Aca pondre una o dos canciones favoritas mias de ellos: Big Time Rush: Paralized y Love Me Love Me Miranda cosgrove:Leave all it to me Avril Lavigne:Smile y Skater Boy Drake Bell:I Found Away y Its Only Time Victoria Justice:Best Friend Brother y Freack the Freack out Mitchell Musso:Top of the World Ross Lynch:A Billion Hits y Heart Beat R5:Crazy 4 you ' Lady Gaga:Poker Face' Bella Trorne:TTYLXOX Zendaya Coleman:Fashion is my Kriptonite(Con Bella Thorne) Nicky Minaj:Starships The Beatles:Help! Feeling Every Sunset:Heartless P!nck:So What Jonas Brothers:Paranoid. 'Personajes Favoritos de Hora De Aventura:' 'Normales' *'Marceline' *'Dulce Princesa' *'Finn' *'Jake' *'BMO' *'Arcoiris' *'Rey Helado' *'Gunter' *'Princesa Flama' *'Princesa Grumosa' *'Princesa Slime' *'Tronquitos' *'Princesa Desayuno' *'Princesa Mora' 'Contrapartes' *'Marshall Lee' *'Dulce Príncipe' *'Fionna' *'Cake' *'Lord Monochromicorn' 'Resumen' Pues en Resumen todos los Personajes de Hora De Aventura son mis Favoritos. 'Cosas que me gustan y cosas que NO:' 'Cosas que me gustan:' *'El Rey Helado cuando hace Tonteras:Es taaaaan Gracioso.' *'La Playa:Es muy linda,cada vez que voy me quiero quedar.' *'El Verano:Es tan...mmm...Calentito' *'Dibujar:Dibujar me expresa...¡Me encanta!' *'Dormir:Es tan Rico' *'Mi cama:Es tan comoda y relajante (yo:Babeando en el teclado xD)' *'Los Animales:Son adorables' *'El Sushi:Es delicioso' *'Ver videos de Hola Soy German:Ese chico si que es divertido,Me hace reir todo el tiempo' 'Cosas que NO me gustan:' *'Las personas Molestosas:Las odio...Son tan...Como decirlo...mmmm...Cargantes' *'Las personas que obligan a otras a hacer su tarea:Eso es tonto...Asi no les ira bien el estudio,uno debe hacer su tarea si o si.' *'Las personas que insultan a Mis artistas y Series favoritas:Si los insultan se enfrentan conmigo.' *'Despertarme temprano:Me da Flojera...' *'Los Lunes:Los odie,los odio y los odiare para siempre...Siempre!!!' Mis páginas favoritas *http://es.horadeaventura.wikia.com/wiki/ * http://es.simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/ Mis creaciones College 2.png|Mi segundo College College.png|Mi primer College Fondo.png|Fondo de panatalla echo for mi Mi Galeria: ' 185px-AT Bad Little Boy Fionnaand Marshall Lee.jpg 199477 472559299433932 1894212415 n.png Aventura.PNG Edificio jaybird.png Finceline jakeceline.PNG Ingition point, juglar llama.png J&J&J.jpg J&J.jpg Marceline4345.png MARCELINE MIX 2.png HDA Marceline y la Dulce princesa 3 (original).jpg HDA Marceline y Dulce princesa 2 (original).jpg HDA Finn,Marceline y la Dulce princesa (original).jpg HDA Marceline y Dulce princesa 2.jpg HDA Marceline tocando el bajo.gif HDA La ira de Marceline.gif HDA Marceline y Dulce princesa (MARCUS THE CREATOR).jpg HDA Finn,Marceline y Dulce princesa.jpg HDA Jake,Marceline y Dulce princesa.jpg All your Fault Finn, Jake, Lemongrab and clone.png LADDY RAINICORN & JAKE DANCE.jpg Jake the dad by malengil-d5qh4vy.png Jake the dad..jpg Jake cool.gif Jake dejame un mensaje.png Jake hijos.png Jake..png Ahy cake.PNG Cake and Lord Monochromicorn.png Cake (3).png Fionna, Cake and Prince Gumball.png Fionna y Cake..png Cake y su Dulcimer.png Cake confundida.png Cake feliz (2).png Cake feliz.png Cake..png Jake y Arcoiris besándose.gif Finn, Arcoiris y Jake.png Arcoiris..png Jake el arcoirism.jpg Arcoiris.jpg Jake y arcoiris navidad.PNG Mini DP con la mini Arcoiris.png El bulto de Arcoiris en ''Five More Short Graybles.png Arcoiriss.jpg Jake y arcoiris e hijos.png Arcoiris....jpg Arcoiris human.png gffg.png ' ' ' 'Mi UserBox' ' ''' thumb|400px Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Usuarios Femeninas